


Once You Go Human...

by ottofromire



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottofromire/pseuds/ottofromire
Summary: When Rouge finds out that a nearby human has a Chaos Emerald, she makes plans to steal it. Unbeknownst to her, she'd be getting far more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Rouge the Bat/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Once You Go Human...

It was one innocent phone call that started it all for Rouge. Her cell rang as she was lounging about in her apartment, and she answered it with a bored expression. “Yes?”

“Hey. Got a lead for you” came a familiar voice from the other line. It was a contact of hers, a pawn shop owner that she occasionally got some good info from. “I think this might be a big one.”

“Keep talking” Rouge said as she stood up, her interest immediately piqued. It had been a little while since she’d gone on a good heist, and there had been no word of anything world-threatening happening either, so this was welcome news.

The voice on the other end chuckled before he continued, as if he could see the expression on her face. “This guy came into my shop today and asked me some pretty weird questions. At first he was just talking about precious stones… but then he asked me how much he could get for something like a Chaos Emerald.”

Her eyes widening, Rouge felt her body tense up. She tried not to get her hopes up too much, after all this was more than likely nothing. If it WAS true though, then this could be huge. “Did he have it with him or anything?”

“No, and not long after he left the shop. He probably realized he said too much.” Rogue groaned in frustration, but the man quickly spoke again. “I didn’t get his name or anything either, but I did happen to get his licence plate number as he was leaving the parking lot. I’ll send you the picture when we’re done talking. He was a guy in his late twenties or so, brown hair. Pretty average looking.”

“Excellent, thank you.” Nodding to herself, Rouge smiled. That would be plenty enough information to work off of. “And if this lead turns out to be genuine I’ll make sure you get your cut.”

“That’s why I like working with you, I don’t even have to ask. Good luck.” With that the call shut off, and she began making preparations.

-

It was right around sunset as Rouge finally located the house she was searching for, and she smiled to herself as she strode confidently up to the door. There was even the car in the driveway with the same licence plate she had been given earlier. Thankfully due to a few people owing her some favors she had easily retrieved the info for her potential target, a man in his late twenties named Alex. She grinned to herself, feeling almost sorry for the guy. This would be all too easy. Before knocking she checked herself over one last time, smoothing out a couple of wrinkles on her suit, adjusting her fake glasses and making sure she was showing plenty of cleavage. Satisfied with the state of her disguise Rouge reached up and knocked on the door, adjusting the briefcase in her free hand.

There was nearly a minute’s pause before she heard footsteps, and then a moment later the door opened as Alex looked down at her. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose hooded sweatshirt, his feet bare. “Oh. Good evening. Can I help you?” It was the same face as the one she’d seen on the driver’s licence, though he did admittedly look better in person even if he did have unkempt brown hair.

“Yes, you can in fact.” Reaching into her breast pocket Rouge withdrew a card and handed it over to a curious Alex. “My name is Barbara, I’m from a group called the Tyrell Corporation. I won’t mince words with you, we believe that you are in possession of a Chaos Emerald. We were hoping that maybe we could offer you something for it.” It was true that she was taking a large risk here. Normally she would just break in and steal the thing while he was at work or something, but frankly she didn’t know if it was true he even had the thing in the first place. Better to confirm that it existed now, and if this didn’t work she could try Plan B later.

Alex’s eyes widened a bit but to his credit he didn’t react much besides that. “Where’d you hear something nuts like that?” he asked casually as he pocketed the card. 

“Our organization does have a substantial information network” Rouge answered cooly. She had to stop herself from smirking, his reaction had given it all away. Lifting the briefcase and looking around briefly Rouge flipped the tabs and opened it, showing Alex the neatly arranged money inside. This time she had to stop herself from bursting out into laughter as he openly gawked. “And if the rumor is true I’m authorized to make a deal for a substantial sum.” Closing the briefcase with a snap, Rouge allowed herself a small satisfied smile. The money was counterfeit, of course, but judging by his reaction he had no idea whatsoever. She would only have to keep up this charade only a little bit longer and then she’d have her prize, she could feel it.

For a minute Alex looked hesitant. He scratched his head as he thought, and there was a brief moment where Rouge was unsure if she’d succeeded. “Well…” he said slowly, glancing surreptitiously at her breasts, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to hear you out.” Stepping aside, Alex held the door open wide for her.

“Thank you.” Rouge’s smile didn’t drop off her face as she was led to the living room, Alex sitting on an armchair while she sat on the couch. Thankfully her feminine charms worked just as well on humans.

“I suppose I should introduce myself, sorry about that” Alex said slightly awkwardly as he gave her a smile. “I’m Alex. Though I suppose your company probably knew that already. Would you like a drink or anything?”

Shaking her head, Rouge laid the briefcase out on the coffee table in front of her. Though she spoke calmly, she couldn’t help but feel giddy about the goal in front of her. “I’ll be fine. I’d like to get this done quickly if at all possible. So. Are the rumors true? Do you have a Chaos Emerald?” Alex paused for another long moment before simply nodding. “Is it here? May I see it?”

Alex nodded again. “...Sure. Just a minute.” Standing up, he left the room without looking back. Rouge felt strangely apprehensive, there was something slightly suspicious in the tone of his reply. However she considered that it was probably just nerves as Alex came back into the room, sitting back down in his chair. He held up a cloth bag, and Rouge could see the noticeable lump of the item within. “Right here.”

“Can you take it out of the bag for me?” Rouge tried her hardest not to sound impatient as her eyes stayed glued onto the sack.

“No.” Alex’s answer was short and curt, and Rouge found the smile dropping off her face as she felt a twinge of annoyance. Placing the bag next to him he looked right into her eyes. “I’d like to settle on a deal first.”

Nodding back, Rouge smiled. “Of course.” Reminding herself to take this slow and steady, she reopened the case. “We’re prepared to give you everything here, and if we confirm it to be the genuine article we’d give you this twice over. I hope that would be satisfactory for you?”

Reaching down, Alex picked up a stack of cash and flipped through it. “Damn. That IS a lot…” he mumbled to himself. Frowning, he sat back in his chair. “I dunno. This is a big decision to make at once.” Taking out his phone, Alex began fiddling with it as he thought. “I might want to get an opinion or two about this from others.”

“That’s completely understandable.” Looking down at the case again Rouge snapped it shut and locked the clasps. There was a clicking noise from Alex that made her glance up curiously, but he appeared to be paying attention to his phone and not to her at all so she just shrugged it off. Standing up, she smiled at him. While she had planned on drawing this out a bit longer, frankly this guy didn’t seem too bright. She would just get this over with right now. “Excuse me, do you mind if I use your restroom?”

“What?” glancing up, Alex seemed momentarily confused before nodding and waving his arm vaguely. “Oh, right. Yeah, down the hall, first door to the left.”

“Thank you.” Rouge began to walk past Alex and then stopped, looking him over. “Oh, one thing.” Licking her thumb, Rouge leaned in close to Alex as she reached up and pretended to wipe something off of his cheek. She made sure that he had a nice, good look at her cleavage while she was at it. “Sorry. You had a smudge on your face” she said in a sultry voice.

“Oh… um… thanks” Alex said in a small voice. His face was red now as he glanced briefly to her breasts and back to her face again.

“Don’t mention it.” Standing up straight Rouge walked away slowly, making sure that he was watching as she left the room. Then, as soon as she was out of sight, she began to hurry down the hallway as silently as she could. Her heart was racing as she reached the bathroom and quickly locked the door behind her. He hadn’t even noticed that she’d swiped the bag, which even now rested in one of the pockets of her suit coat. Thankfully on the wall there was a window, and after she scrambled up onto the toilet she slid it open and began to push the screen out. 

Of course, even though Alex wasn’t that bright the human wasn’t dumb. “Hey, Barbara?!” came his voice, coming closer fast. There was a pounding on the bathroom door as Rouge finally pushed the screen free. “Open up!”

“Sorry honey” Rouge replied smoothly, climbing up to the window. “Better luck next time!” She slipped out easily, landing on her feet as she sprinted away. She was briefly aware of Alex’s voice shouting from the window, he must’ve opened the door somehow even if it was too late. 

Not far away Rouge made it to her parked motorcycle, and getting on she quickly fired it up. She was about to drive away as fast as possible, but her curiosity overcame her. Reaching into her suit pocket she extracted the bag, and with slightly trembling fingers she worked at the drawstring knot. “I wonder what color it is… ohhh I hope it’s the pink one” she said giddily. Finally the knot came free and reaching in she pulled the gem out.

The smile died on her face. The stone inside was indeed pink, but it was just a cut piece of quartz, not a Chaos Emerald. She stared at it for a bit, uncomprehending before glancing dismally inside the empty bag as if hoping that it contained a second gem. After another minute of silence Rouge let out a frustrated growl, shoving the quartz back inside the bag and throwing it angrily into the grass nearby. Putting on her motorcycle helmet, she sped away. “That son of a bitch…” Rouge muttered to herself, narrowing her eyes. Oh, this wasn’t over by a longshot. No way.

-

It was nearly a week later as Rouge sat in a rented car not far from Alex’s house. She had been casing out his place every day since the incident, and now she was ready to make her move. Every weekday Alex went to work for around nine hours, so once he left today the plan was simply to break in and search the place. She had gotten here nice and early, a hat pulled down over her face as she waited.

Thankfully, right on schedule Alex’s car came around the corner. Rouge was ready, making sure to angle herself so that he wouldn’t notice her as the car sped past. There was no mistaking that car, its engine even had a slight whine to it that was very distinguishable. After watching it drive out of sight, Rouge waited another half an hour or so before getting out of the car and making her way to Alex’s house, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. The lock opened right up after a bit of picking and in no time at all she was there in the house, closing the door behind her as she looked around. Well, time to search she supposed.

The next couple hours passed as Rouge began combing the place slowly and methodically. She checked every drawer, behind every piece of furniture and in every possible nook and cranny she could find. There was even a shed in the backyard that she searched extensively. After her first major search of the place however, she hadn’t found anything interesting at all. Walking back into the living room Rouge sat down on the sofa with a grunt of annoyance. Glancing at her watch she could see that it was a little after two, which meant that she only had a few hours left until Alex showed back up. Standing up, Rouge tried to psyche herself up a bit. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy, but she was confident she’d find it. Thankfully even if Alex did show back up home early, she’d hear his car coming far enough in advance to quickly leave the place.

Of course she should have known that even thinking that would jinx everything. As Rouge got up to begin looking around again, the door suddenly opened and Alex walked right in. He glanced at her and jumped, his eyes widening as he just stared. Rouge could only just stare back, like a deer caught in headlights as she too fought for what to say. The two just ended up standing there, unmoving for a time.

“Well. I didn’t expect to see you again so soon” Alex finally said, breaking the silence. His body relaxed, and turning away from her he took off his sweatshirt and hung it on the hatrack near the door. “Do you want a drink or something Barbara? I’m gonna make one for myself.”

Frowning, Rouge followed Alex as he left the room. She didn’t know why, part of her was saying that she would have just run as soon as she was caught, but she was annoyed to admit she was intrigued. “A drink? Seriously? Aren’t you going to call the cops? And where’s your car?”

Shrugging, Alex still looked unconcerned. “I thought about it. I almost went and talked to them after the last time. But nah, I’m not gonna do that. It’s just going to cause more problems, if you think about it. As for my car, I dropped it by the shop since the office is closed today and I got a cab home” As he walked into the kitchen, Alex looked around at the mess Rouge had left behind in her search. “Damn. You really tore this place apart, huh? Anyhow, do you want that drink or not? I’m making a whiskey sour.”

Hesitating, Rouge felt unsure. This was not the attitude she had been expecting from this guy at all. However she figured that this might be advantageous. His guard still seemed down, maybe there was a chance she could still get the location of the emerald out of him. “Fine. I’ll take one, sure” she conceded with a nod. Alex almost seemed to smile in return as he looked away and made his way to the counter where he kept his alcohol. “So, what exactly do you mean ‘more problems’?”

Snorting, Alex rolled his eyes as he prepared the drinks. “There’s just one person I told about the Chaos Emerald. And I didn’t even tell the guy, I hinted I might have something like that. With just that I’ve already got someone here at my place trying to steal it.” Turning back to her now, Alex passed her a drink as he sipped at his own. “If I told the police what I had, do you think the rumor wouldn’t spread more? I don’t need that Eggman guy sending robots after me or something. I can tell it was a mistake to say something in the first place, really.”

“Well you’re probably not wrong about that” Rouge conceded as she too sipped at her drink. “So if you’re not gonna call the police… what are you gonna do?” She felt very weird right now discussing this so casually with him. It was like they were discussing what they wanted to eat for dinner or something.

“I dunno” Alex said with a shrug. “I kinda feel like I’m in a catch-22 situation because of you. I take it you’re gonna keep trying to steal the gem?”

“Of course” Rouge shot back, though she regretted it almost at once. She was feeling a bit off her game right now with this guy, normally people were a little more guarded around her. 

Surprisingly Alex laughed. “It’s kinda cute how open you are about it” he said with a grin. Feeling annoyed, Rouge looked away from him as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Taking a long pull of his drink, Alex looked her in the eye again. “So. I’ve been thinking. If you want the gem that bad why don’t we just make a deal for it? I know the money from the other day was fake, but could you just offer me some actual cash?”

“I… suppose I could” Rouge said a little uneasily. She hadn’t even considered simply bargaining with him for the gem, but now that the subject was broached she might as well try it. “I couldn’t offer nearly as much as that fake offer I made though. Maybe… 1/20th of the amount?” She did have a little bit of money put aside, and even though it would hurt to give that away if he DID agree to it it would be an absolute steal.

Shaking his head, Alex clearly rejected that outright as he frowned. “No way. Not nearly enough, sorry.”

Rouge sat back as she drained her drink. She should have figured it wouldn’t be so easy. “Fine then… I could maybe offer to do something for you?” An idea came to her mind as she sat up straight. “I could steal something for you if you’d like? Maybe you want some famous painting or gem?”

“What?” Alex looked a bit annoyed now. “No, absolutely not. Then I’d have a famous piece of stolen artwork, which would be even harder to sell and I’d probably go to prison.”

Sighing, Rouge tried thinking for a few minutes. “...I don’t know what I could do then” she murmured to herself as she pursed her lips. Glancing to Alex, she raised an eyebrow. “Look, there’s gotta be something you want for the gem right? I’m willing to do anything. If it’s just money then I could get it together, but it’ll take some time.”

The expression that crossed Alex’s face was hard to read as he studied her face. “...Anything?” he asked, clearly intrigued. 

“Within reason, of course. But yes” she said simply. She meant it too, after all this was too good to pass up. 

“Fine then. Yes, there is something I want from you, and I’m willing to give you the emerald for it” Alex’s face had broken out into a wide grin now as he settled back in his seat. “I want to fuck you.”

It took a moment for those words to register in Rouge’s head before she sat up straight. “Wait… what?!” she asked in alarm.

“What, is that asking too much?” Alex asked curiously.

Getting her emotions under control again, Rogue folded her arms and glared at Alex. “Now wait just a second. We were talking about money, and now you suddenly just want sex? What am I, an idiot? Am I really supposed to believe that you’ll give me the Chaos Emerald if I hump you?”

Shrugging, Alex looked unconcerned. “This whole encounter with you has given me a lot to think about. Like I said earlier, if anyone else finds out I have this thing then I might be in real trouble. Not only that but selling it isn’t going to be simple at all and I don’t really have the money to pay for bodyguards or anything like that. I mean, if you came after me for just a small rumor then what’ll happen when it’s confirmed I have one?” Finishing off his drink, Alex reached out and took Rouge’s glass as well and began making two more. “I’ve been thinking lately that it would probably be best if I just got rid of it as fast as possible. So, frankly this works out for me as well.”

Nodding in response, Rogue wordlessly took the second drink Alex gave her and started sipping at it before speaking again. “That makes sense, but I still don’t understand why you’ll give up the Chaos emerald for that. I mean, even if you sold the emerald quickly for a fraction of the price you could still make a lot of money.”

“It’s simple.” Alex paused with his drink halfway to his mouth as he looked Rouge over, his eyes exploring her body. “I’ve thought you were ridiculously hot since the moment I met you. Plus you have those amazing tits. Getting to fuck you in exchange for the emerald seems fair to me for that reason alone.”

Momentarily speechless, Rogue could only avoid Alex’s lustful gaze as she sipped at her drink in embarrassment. As much as she hated to admit it, she was a little flattered to hear that a night with her was worth that much to him. “...Well, that makes sense” she said after a pause, unsure of what else to say. Rogue was starting to get a little annoyed with herself as she sat up straight and looked Alex dead in the eyes. This wasn’t like her to get so timid. It wasn’t like she was a virgin after all, she would just look at this as a business transaction. “So tell me. What assurance can you give me that you even have the emerald or that you’ll even hand it over?”

“None, I guess” came Alex’s blunt reply. That wasn’t good enough for Rogue though as she sat back and crossed her arms, so he sighed and reached for his phone as he began fiddling with it. “Fine… I can at least show you this.” As he held up his phone to her Rogue leaned in eagerly, and on the screen she saw what was undeniably the blue Chaos Emerald sitting nonchalantly on Alex’s coffee table. “I took this before I hid the thing properly” he explained as he put the phone back in his pocket. “That’s all you’re getting.”

“Hmm…” Rogue took another long sip at her drink as she drummed her fingers on the table, thinking hard. Right now she was torn. Part of her was saying that she should turn down the offer, then she could come back here and search again with a clear head. However, if she hadn’t found it already then there was a chance that he buried it somewhere or maybe even put it in a safety deposit box of some kind. She could follow him around for a while and see if she could find something out, true, but that would be risky and of course he now knew that she was actively trying to steal it. “What… exactly are the terms you’re proposing?” she asked cautiously, deciding to get some more information before making a choice. 

Alex hummed to himself in thought as he glanced over his shoulder at a clock on the wall. “Well, it’s twenty minutes ‘till three right now” he noted as he looked back at Rouge. “So how about this? From now until ten AM tomorrow, you’ll stay here with me and I get to fuck you whenever I want. Then I’ll bring you to the emerald and you can have it.”

Feeling a little self-conscious under Alex’s gaze Rouge broke eye contact as she bit her bottom lip. That would mean staying the night here with him. Nineteen hours in total. “I… let me think it over for a moment” she mumbled as she drained her drink. Right now she could really use another, and thankfully Alex seemed to read her mind as he took her glass. 

“Take your time” Alex said absentmindedly as he made yet another pair of drinks. He smirked as he handed her a fresh one and settled back into his chair. “I didn’t think you’d get so flustered over this… you’re not a virgin, are you?” he asked, curiously.

Scoffing, Rouge looked at Alex indignantly. She was pretty confident that she’d had sex with more people than Alex, probably with more women too come to that. “Of course not. I’ve just never… gone that far with a human before, that’s all.” Annoyed at the smirk on his face Rouge suddenly made up her mind as she took a long sip of her drink. “Fine” she said simply, suppressing a smirk at the look of surprise that crossed Alex’s face. “But I have a few conditions if we’re going to do this.”

“Go ahead” Alex prompted, sitting back with a look of interest.

“I’ll be blunt. First off, no anal sex.” Rouge crossed her arms and gave him a fierce look. “There’s no way I’m gonna let you fuck my ass for nineteen hours.”

Though he looked vaguely disappointed, Alex nodded. “That’s fine, I agree.”

Nodding back, Rouge let her body relax just a little. That was one big concern off her mind. “Second… well, I don’t exactly know what you’re planning, but I want the right to refuse if you propose something kinky.” There wasn’t anything in particular Rouge was worried about, but she didn’t want to be blindsided with something like whips without warning.

“Alright, sure.” Alex looked unconcerned as he shrugged. “I was always planning on some pretty basic sex, really.”

“Good. And the last condition…” Rouge looked Alex dead in the eyes and gave him a fierce glare. “If it turns out that you don’t actually have the Chaos Emerald, or if you try to weasel out of holding up your end of the bargain… trust me, you’ll be very sorry. I’ll see to that personally. I have… ways of getting back at you, believe me” This was the last major concern on her mind, after all it wouldn’t be crazy to think that he had simply pawned it off for some cash already and now he was using this to his advantage. Rouge meant what she had said, though she was willing to go along with this she would have her revenge if he was lying. There were some rather unsavory people that still owed her some favors after all.

Though he did look a bit intimidated for a moment, Alex was still calm and collected as he answered. “I meant what I said. I have it here, and if you’re willing to go along with this then I’ll give you the emerald after you’ve held up your end of the bargain.” Leaning forward in his chair, he fixed Rouge with an unblinking stare. “So? What do you say?”

Rouge took one last moment to think it over as she pursed her lips. She would be taking a gamble on this since she hadn’t seen the emerald with her own two eyes. However Alex did seem sincere, and ultimately this would be quicker and easier than having to think of a way to steal it in time. “Fine” she agreed with a nod, holding her gloved hand out to Alex. “I agree.”

Alex nodded back as they shook on it, eyes locked. “It’s a deal then.” As they let go of each other, Rouge had no idea of what to do next and Alex seemed to be the same judging by the way he looked to be searching for something else to say.

“Well…” Rouge tried to push aside the awkward atmosphere as she stood up confidently and reached down to pull her shirt off. She figured that she may as well just get this over with. “I suppose you want to start right away?”

“Woah, hold up for a sec” Alex replied quickly, holding his hands up to stop her. He grinned pleasantly at her, settling back in his chair. “It’s true that I’m eager, but we’ve got all night. I haven’t even eaten today. Why don’t we just relax for a bit? I’ll make us lunch and we can put on a movie or something. What do you think, Barbara?”

Though Rouge wanted to refuse at first, now that she thought about it she also hadn’t eaten today. Not only that but she certainly wanted another drink or two. “...Alright then. And the name’s actually Rouge, by the way” she said after a moment’s pause, not wanting to sound too enthusiastic as she settled back in her chair and drained the rest of her drink. “I do retain the right to veto any movie, by the way.”

“Of course, Rouge” Alex replied amicably, not missing a beat. 

-

“So anyway, the guard demands to search me, and even though he gropes me in the process he STILL never finds the diamonds hidden right in my tits!” Rouge said with a huge grin on her face, settling back after she finished her story.

Alex let out a burst of laughter before grinning at her. “Ah, that’s hilarious. I’d love to have seen his face when he found out the truth.” Sipping at the remains of his beer, he raised an eyebrow. “...Your line of work does sound exciting. You ever worry that you’re gonna get in over your head someday?”

Letting a smug smile creep across her face, Rouge finished off the last of her own can. “I’ve been able to handle myself pretty well so far, I think.”

“I’ll say.” Alex reached out and took the empty can from Rouge, still grinning. “After all you’ve been able to handle your alcohol pretty well. Do you want another?” 

Pausing to consider, Rouge nodded. “One more, sure.” She smiled to herself as Alex wandered off towards the kitchen, picking up her bottle of water and drinking idly as she listened to the music in the background. Glancing at the digital clock on the DVD player, Rouge was a bit surprised to see that nearly four hours had passed. Thinking about it, she had to admit this whole experience had been a lot less awkward than she thought it would be. Rouge was still a little anxious because Alex hadn’t tried anything physical yet, but she appreciated that he was at least making some effort to make her feel at ease before diving right into things. They had started off by simply talking as Alex prepared a stir-fry lunch, followed by a viewing of Event Horizon after she insisted they watch a horror movie. After that the two had simply conversed for a while, at first about the movie but then simply trading small talk for a while. As she considered it all, Rouge let out a wry laugh as a strange thought occurred to her. This was, ironically, the first time she had actually watched an entire movie with a guy where he didn’t try to stick his hands down her shirt or pants.

“What’s up?” asked Alex as he came back into the room, passing Rouge another can of beer. He sat back down on the couch, closing his phone as he placed it on the couch.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Opening the can, Rouge's face spread into a grin as she held it up to Alex. “Cheers.”

Alex gave his own smile in return, clinking their drinks together before both took a long sip. For the first time he started to look just a bit nervous as he shifted his position slightly. “So Rouge, I’ve been wondering… uh, do you have a boyf-” he began before he was interrupted by his phone chiming. 

Rouge had only glanced at it due to the noise distracting her, but almost at once she saw something that made her take notice. Reaching out, she grabbed Alex’s phone before he could and stared closer at the screen. Sure enough, the background of his phone was a picture of her in the business suit getup she had worn a few days earlier. She wasn’t looking right at the camera, true, but you could still clearly make out her features quite well, and of course it had a very generous shot of her cleavage. Looking up, she gave Alex a stern look. “Why exactly do you have a picture of me?” she demanded.

To her surprise, Alex didn’t look guilty at all as he took his phone back. “Well, I mean you were a mysterious woman who showed up on my doorstep with a briefcase full of fake money, wanting to buy the item I told one person about. I don’t think you can blame me for taking a picture of you just on how sketchy that is alone.” Rouge felt that annoyed edge draining away as she conceded that he did have a point. Before she could say anything though Alex spoke again, looking a bit nervous this time. “That’s not the only reason though… I meant what I said earlier. I’ve thought that you were beautiful since the moment I met you. I just thought that if you left I might never see you again, so I wanted a picture of you for myself.”

“Oh.” Rouge felt quite flattered as she looked for something to say. She couldn’t seem to break eye contact as she just said the first thing on her mind, leaning in a bit closer. “Thank you. I… think you’re quite handsome too.”

There was a long moment where neither one spoke or moved until Alex leaned in quite suddenly and kissed her. At first she was surprised, but Rouge quickly got over that as she closed her eyes and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Alex responded in kind, and for a bit Rouge just marveled at the size of his tongue as the two made out, pressing their bodies closer to each other. She nearly let out a gasp when Alex reached down and grabbed her ass, pulling her in closer as his hands kneaded her butt.

Finally the two broke off the kiss, a glistening strand of saliva connecting their lips momentarily before dropping off. “Well…” Rouge said breathlessly, running her hands along Alex’s chest as she tried to regain her composure. “I guess we’re getting down to business then?” she asked with a smirk.

“Guess so” Alex responded simply, releasing her ass with a huge grin on his face. His eyes roamed her body briefly, and Rouge could feel his erection throb against his jeans. 

“Alright then.” Smiling at Alex, Rouge got off the couch and stood up as she reached behind her back, fidgeting with her top for a moment before she unzipped it and slowly pulled it over her head. Her smile nearly turned into a smirk when she saw how closely Alex was watching her as she dropped the top onto the floor, her breasts now only covered with a black bra. Rouge then moved her hands slowly down to her pants, taking her time unfastening the belt and zippers before sliding them off as well. Stepping out of her discarded pants, she pointed to Alex with a frown. “I’m not going to be the only one in my underwear, am I?” she asked as she took off her socks. The key here was to take charge. It was true that this would be her first time with a human, but Rouge was sure that if she controlled the pace of this she’d be fine.

Alex kept grinning as he began to undress. He looked almost giddy now as he pulled his shirt off and began fiddling with his pants as he stood up. Eager as he was he still gave her a curious look as he pulled his pants down, revealing a pair of boxers which very clearly outlined his erection. “So, I’ve been thinking. Earlier you said that you’ve ‘never gone that far’ with a human before… so I’m the first human you’ll be fucking, right?”

Rouge raised an eyebrow, nodding. “Yes. Why do you ask?”

“Well I was just wondering, how far HAVE you gone with a human before?” Alex asked with obvious interest, sitting down as he took his socks off.

For a moment Rouge felt a bit nonplussed, but she quickly recovered as she gave him a curious smile. “And why do you want to know that?”

“Just curious” Alex said with a shrug as he settled back on the couch, now clad only in his boxers. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, of course.”

Pursing her lips, Rouge considered for a moment. She had never actually told anyone about her… encounters with other humans, not even Amy or her other friends. Her gut reaction was to do the same here and tell Alex that it was none of his business, but after considering it for a moment she was surprised to find herself beginning to speak. “Well… there’s been three humans I’ve fooled around with before.” She briefly looked at Alex as if checking if he wanted her to continue, and seeing his interested expression she kept going. “The first was one of my friends at the bar I frequent, Camilla. I was a little curious at the time, about humans and about other girls, so one weekend when we were drinking at her house the two of us began fooling around a bit. It wasn’t anything too serious, mostly just groping each other and eating each other out, but it was my first time doing something like that with a human.”

“Wow.” Alex was looking at her with rapt attention as he leaned forward. “That’s pretty fucking hot. So, what was the next time?”

Though the memory was a slightly unpleasant one, Rouge found herself speaking again almost against her will. “The next one probably won’t be as hot then. It wasn’t long after I had become a thief. I had successfully pulled out a couple of heists, and I had set my sights on an art gallery that had some valuable jewelry on display. I thought it was going to be an easy job, it was just some relatively small-time place after all. But when I finally broke in I ended up being discovered by one of the guards. He was slacking off in a place I wasn’t expecting and listening to music, and he happened to spot me. At first I thought I was done for because he pulled out his radio, but to my surprise he looked me over and told me he’d make me a deal.” Rouge paused now, though she had been speaking freely this was the part she always disliked thinking about.

“And? What was the deal?” Alex put his hands together, his interest not having wavered for a moment.

Once again Rouge found herself speaking as she looked into Alex’s eyes, almost as if the words were being drawn right out of her. “He said he’d let me go if I sucked his dick, to put it bluntly. I tried to weasel out of it of course, but the guy made it clear that he could easily call the other guards any moment. So… I sucked his dick. It was pretty unpleasant, but he came quick enough so I suppose it wasn’t too bad all things considered.”

Alex’s brows raised in surprise. “I’m shocked he just let you walk out after that, honestly.”

Letting out a brief laugh with no humor in it, Rouge shook her head. “Oh, he didn’t really. In fact after he was done, he tried changing the deal so that I had to fuck him. Luckily for me the guy was kind of an idiot, and he didn’t even notice I’d taken out my stun gun until it was too late. I wish I’d been able to do it sooner, of course.” Looking away from Alex for a moment, she frowned at the memory. The guard’s penis had tasted particularly awful.

“I see. Sorry you had to go through all of that” Alex said, his eyes gazing into hers as she looked back up. “So, did you still get away with the heist?”

“Well, of course.” Rouge smiled again. “In fact I took his walkie-talkie, so it was even easier for me to move around the place.” The thought of it was cheering her up again, she had really made a lot of money in the end. “I heard the guy was found unconscious with his dick hanging out. I never did check if he lost his job or not.” She shrugged, unconcerned. He had been extremely aggressive when he was insisting on sex, after all.

“And what about the third?” Alex pressed, watching her with intrigue. 

This time Rouge hesitated for a moment. She hadn’t ever intended on telling anyone this particular story, even more so than the other two. However she had actually felt rather good telling Alex about these incidents, it was a relief to finally get them off her chest after so long. So, slightly reluctantly, she began to speak. “The third… was a human I met at a bar when I was on vacation once. I don’t even remember his name, to be honest. We were drinking and getting along… then we just kind of started fooling around.”

Raising an eyebrow, Alex grinned. “How far did the two of you get?”

“We just ended up fooling around a bit, nothing too serious. We… that is...” Rouge hesitated before she said more. Even though she had been completely forthright so far, she found herself being evasive as she answered. “We made out, and I ended up jerking him off.” It was true of course, though it hadn’t exactly been the entire truth. 

“So…” Alex kept grinning as he reached out and grabbed Rouge by the waist, drawing her nearer as she climbed into his lap. “It’s really true, huh? I’m gonna be the first human to fuck you?”

“Yup” Rouge tried to seem quite confident as she smiled back. “Lucky you.”

Alex moved his face closer to hers, and as he did so Rouge could feel his erection throbbing against her thigh, straining against his boxers. As much as she hated to admit it, the feeling was really beginning to make her horny. The two kissed again, slow at first, but gaining intensity as they leaned into one another. Alex’s hands came up to her back almost at once, unsnapping the band of her bra in one quick movement. Rouge didn’t miss a beat, pulling the garment out from between them and tossing it aside, and even as she did so Alex’s hands slid up to begin playing with her tits. 

Rouge moaned briefly into his mouth as Alex pinched her nipples, and she pulled away for a moment as she gasped for breath. ‘Remember, take control of the situation’ she thought to herself as she looked into Alex’s eyes. “So… how about I start by sucking your dick?” she offered, smiling devilishly at him. 

To her absolute shock, Alex thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah. Not yet” he said dismissively. Before Rouge could complain though, one of the hands on her breasts slid right down to her waist, slipping inside her panties. “I’m enjoying myself too much.”

“Wait, I-” she began, but was cut off as Alex’s questing fingers quickly found her pussy. She moaned as they brushed her lips, and then without even a warning Alex slipped two fingers right inside her. She gasped out loud this time, eyes widening as Alex began to finger her slowly and steadily. “I… oh…” she managed, wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck for support.

Alex leaned down and began to nibble at the end of Rouge’s ear as his two hands worked tirelessly, one at her breast and the other picking up speed as it plunged in and out of her pussy. She let out a sharp intake of breath, biting her finger to stop herself from making too much noise. This human was… pretty good it turned out. Really good. She hadn’t even told him that her ears were sensitive. 

As Alex’s hand in her pussy slowed down a bit, his mouth made its way slowly down and along her neck, tracing a path down to her breasts. She leaned back, allowing him access as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue as he sucked on it gently. Rouge bit down harder on her finger, not quite suppressing the moan that tried to escape her mouth. Alex’s hand on her nipple pinched down, rolling it between his fingers, while his teeth gently played with her other nipple. Finally, readjusting his hand down by her pussy, Alex slid his pinky, ring and middle fingers inside of her while his thumb and forefinger found her clit. As he began to play with it, gently stroking it with his two fingers, Rouge removed the finger from her mouth and used the hand to steady herself on Alex’s shoulder. She was gasping now, loving this feeling as Alex switches breasts, now sucking at her other nipple. A lot of the Mobian men she’d been with didn’t go much in for foreplay. Kind of a shame too, she had missed this.

It didn’t take long after that. Soon Rouge was humping back against Alex’s hand, practically panting as he continued to play with her breasts and pussy. Just as she was beginning to tense up, her cries getting louder and louder, Alex released her breast and brought his mouth up to hers, silencing her as he put his tongue in her mouth. She didn’t care at all, kissing back as she felt the orgasm take her. She eventually had to break the kiss though as her body tensed up, trembling as the pleasure shot through her and letting out a high-pitched scream of delight. After the moment passed she felt her body shaking as she sat down on Alex’s lap, hands still on his shoulders. She was taking long, deep breaths as she regained her composure, Alex removing his hand from her panties with a smirk on his face. “Guess I did a pretty good job” he said casually, reaching down to her butt and pulling her close. They kissed again, Rouge a little annoyed at his cocky attitude, but not complaining as the two made out.

“You aren’t bad. You have nice hands for a human, at least” Rouge conceded as they seperated, trying to sound just as casual as Alex. In truth she was surprised at how quickly he had brought her to an orgasm, but there was no way she’d tell him that. Now that she had a moment though, she smiled as she began to slide her hands down his chest and towards the waistband of his boxers. “Now it’s my turn. I think-” she began, but stopped as Alex stopped her with a hand on her wrist. 

“Actually, let’s put that on hold for a minute” Alex said as he gently but firmly moved Rouge off his lap. “Before we start I’d like to… do something” he said, evasively.

Narrowing her eyes, Rouge glared at him. She had a sneaking suspicion what this was about, and she was also a little annoyed she kept getting interrupted. “Right. ‘Something’. And what would that something be?” She was pretty sure it had to do with the Chaos Emerald, during this whole encounter she hadn’t let it drop from her mind for a moment.

“Well…” Alex hesitated, not quite looking her in the eye. “We had a lot to drink. I’d like to… use the bathroom before we fool around more, frankly.” 

As Alex continued not meeting her gaze, his face beginning to blush, Rouge found herself snorting with laughter. She broke out into chuckles as Alex looked at her with mild annoyance. “Sorry, I just thought… nothing” she said, waving it away. “That’s fine.”

Nodding as he stood up, Alex grinned. “I’ll use the guest bathroom, you can use mine if you’d like. I’ll just meet you in my room in a few, how about that?”

Shrugging, Rouge nodded back. “Sure.” She might as well take this opportunity while she had the chance for a breather. There was no telling how Alex was going to get when the sex started after all. As Alex gave her a quick wave the two separated, Rouge heading to his room.

Opening the door Rouge made her way inside, stopping briefly as she looked around. The place was a mess, and Rouge was uncomfortably reminded that she had ransacked the room earlier. The bed was clear though, and most of the stuff was pushed against the walls, so they could still use it no problem. Deciding to worry about that later, she made her way into the bathroom. Thankfully she hadn’t torn this place up hardly at all, and she locked the door as she took a deep breath. After freshening up a bit, Rouge looked into the mirror as she took stock of herself. She was just wearing a pair of black panties at this point, which were still soaked with her juices. Peeling them off, she stepped out of them before turning on the shower. She wanted a few minutes to think, and this seemed like a good way to focus.

As she stepped into the warm water and began washing herself, Rouge found herself thinking of what she had told Alex earlier, about the three other humans she had sexual encounters with before. She didn’t know why this was on her mind so much, but she hadn’t exactly been 100% truthful with Alex about the third one. What she had told him was technically true, the two had made out, she had jerked him off, and the two had parted ways. But the reasons for her not pursuing things further had been something she kept from Alex. To be frank, the human from the bar had a huge dick. Not huge for a human, in fact it was pretty average at around six or six and a half inches, but it was the biggest dick she had seen up close and personal to that point. It was even larger than the guard’s penis had been, that had been a little bigger than four inches at most. Seeing a dick that big had managed to make Rouge feel a little nervous, and even though she had been ready to fuck that random human moments before she found herself just jerking him off and making up an excuse to leave. She still remembered what she’d heard from her friends after all, ‘once you go human, you never go back.’ Of course this was something she couldn’t ever tell Alex, if she did admit that this was making her nervous and why then there was no way she’d regain the upper hand again.

After washing herself thoroughly, Rouge shut off the shower and dried herself, stepping out and looking in the mirror again. She took a deep breath and made a determined face. “Just go out there and be confident” she muttered to herself, smoothing back her hair, adjusting her boobs a bit and then leaving the bathroom without a glance back.

Seeing that Alex wasn’t quite back yet, Rouge sat down on the bed as she considered how she should look when he showed up. She tried various poses, frowning as each one seemed a bit too forced. Finally she just went with a demure, crossed-legged sitting position which obscured her vagina from view. As she waited patiently for Alex to show up, knowing he wouldn’t be long now, Rouge realized that if she was ever going to back out of this deal, now was the time. If she really wanted to she could be out of here in a minute, grabbing her car and heading back to her apartment. She found herself not seriously considering this option however. True, this had no guarantee to turn out well. Some instinct told her that it probably would though, and banking on that she sat determined. She’d get that Chaos Emerald, dammit.

Soon enough Rouge heard footsteps, and then Alex entered the room with a noticeable bounce in his step. He was naked except for a towel around his waist, Rouge guessed he must have also taken a quick shower. “Sorry about the wait” he said cheerily, looking quite refreshed. “I heard you turn on the shower and I kinda got the urge to take one too.” As Alex walked towards the bed he glanced around, his eyebrows rising as he noticed the state of his room for the first time, but he didn’t comment on it as he put his phone on the bedside table and sat down next to Rouge. He spent a long moment looking her up and down, his face slowly spreading into a smile. “Damn. You really are gorgeous, you know.” Alex’s hand came up to brush her cheek as he moved in closer to her, eyes fixed on hers.

“Hmm. It’s nice to hear someone acknowledge it” Rouge responded, trying to sound interested but aloof. She certainly ignored the way her heart skipped a beat for a moment. Moving her body closer to Alex, she smiled slowly as she began drawing lazy circles on his chest with her forefinger. “Now look, why don’t you let me take the lead for a moment?” she asked in a simpering voice, her free hand coming down to grab the towel at Alex’s waist. She could clearly see the outline of his erection, and a part of her was wondering what exactly was awaiting her beneath. “Just let me take care of things” she whispered as she pressed her breasts into Alex.

For just a moment Rouge thought Alex was going to agree. His face wavered uncertainly, and as she began to twitch the towel aside she thought she’d convinced him. Then his hand snatched her wrist again, and he shook his head. “It’s real tempting, but I don’t think I can wait any more” he said, his voice casual as he put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down onto the bed with one move. Rouge gasped in surprise, her eyes widening as Alex climbed on top of her. He had a hungry look on his face as he leaned in and kissed her, his tongue entwining around hers as his right hand grabbed at her breast. Even if Rouge wanted to complain she couldn’t, so she just closed her eyes for now and accepted it.

The hand at Rouge’s breast slowed, and then began to slip down her stomach and down to her pussy. Alex slipped two fingers right inside her, and as she felt him stroking the inner walls she broke the kiss off as she began to moan. “Geez, you are really wet right now” he murmured, nibbling her along the ear one last time before sitting up straight. Grabbing her knees, Alex forced them open, exposing her waiting vagina to him. “...Wow. GodDAMN” he exclaimed, looking down admiringly at her. His hands reached down again and spread her pussy lips with his thumbs, giving him a better view. Rouge felt like her face was on fire, and was quite speechless. “That’s the nicest pussy I’ve ever seen.”

“Thanks” she finally managed, not knowing what else to say. She felt both embarrassed and massively turned on right now in equal measure. Any moment now Alex was going to take that towel off and start fucking her. She didn’t even know how big his dick was yet. “W-well if you really can’t wait any more then get to it” she said, realizing that now she was the one who sounded eager. 

Releasing her pussy lips, Alex nodded. “Alright, sure.” To her surprise Alex kneeled down on the ground next to the bed, then reaching out he grabbed her thighs and pulled her close. Rouge felt her body slide along the bed as Alex adjusted her, throwing her legs over his shoulders. “Let’s start with this” he said hungrily, planting his face right in her crotch. 

This had all happened so quick that Rouge barely had time to process it. “I… ah! I thought… you wanted… ah! To get right to the fucking?” she managed to ask, tightening her thighs around Alex’s head as he began to work. His tongue was eagerly exploring her inner walls now as he angled his head to give himself better access.

Alex stopped after a minute, catching his breath. “Couldn’t really help myself. I’m gonna be fucking you soon after all, so I figured I should get to this now” he murmured as he gave her clitoris a few slow, gentle laps of his tongue. “And damn, you even taste good too” he muttered as he went back in for another round.

Rouge grabbed a handful of the comforter with one hand, her other hand reaching out to brush Alex’s hair. “Oh… my god!” Her eyes were half-closed as she panted, her back arching momentarily as his nose brushed her clitoris. Rouge certainly missed this. A lot of the Mobian men she was with weren’t much into foreplay, but even less were into eating someone out like this. She couldn’t even remember the last time a guy had done this to her, in fact. Rouge was reminded briefly of Camilla, her human friend she had randomly fooled around with one weekend. Rouge had loved how big her tongue was, and Alex’s seemed even bigger than that as he eagerly pleasured her. ‘Stop getting so turned on by him, you idiot’ Rouge thought to herself furiously. A small part of her wished that Alex was a lot worse at this as she gasped again, both of Rouge’s hands coming down and running through his hair now as she bit her bottom lip.

Coming up again momentarily, Alex only took a deep breath before focusing on her clit this time. His tongue was slow and deliberate, flicking the small bud or teasing at it. Rouge’s panting was getting faster now, and to her slight annoyance she could feel another orgam incoming. ‘He’s… gonna make me come twice before we’ve even fucked’ Rouge thought to herself, and while she was of course pleased she realized she was steadily losing control of the situation. Before she had time to think of anything more however, Alex planted his lips on her clit and sucked gently, his tongue dancing along the tip. That sent her over the edge, and as her and gripped his head tighter Rouge let out a loud cry of pleasure, her body quivering as her pussy squirted. Slowly she let go of Alex’s hair, trying to catch her breath.

“Goddamn, you are really loving this, aren’t you?” Alex asked as he sat up, wiping his face off a bit as he grinned. “Nice and eager” he said as he patted her thigh appreciatively. “Has it been a while since someone’s done that to you?”

Sitting up, Rouge glared at Alex. “Absolutely not. You’re just…” she paused before continuing, and slightly avoided his gaze. “You’re just good at it, that’s all” she finished, realizing how defensive she sounded. Trying desperately one last time to take control of the situation, she smiled and reached once again for the towel around his waist. “Why don’t I show you how good I am then?”

“Look, I know that you seem really eager to suck my dick, but…” Alex reached down and loosened the towel in one go, letting it drop to the ground. His fully erect dick sprang free, and Rouge stopped as her eyes fixated on it. “I seriously can’t wait any more this time. You can always suck me off later on if you’d like” he said as he reached over and took a brief drink of water.

“I…” Rouge felt vaguely annoyed that Alex thought she was so desperate to suck his cock, but the sight of his penis had momentarily rendered her speechless. It was certainly the biggest dick she’d seen in person, around eight inches. Bigger than both the guard and the guy at the bar. The biggest dick she’d ever actually fucked was around four and a half inches, meaning that this was nearly double that size. Before she had a chance to think much more on it though, Alex began to climb on top of her. All too quickly his face was above hers, and she let out a gasp and a low moan as she felt him run the length of his penis along the slit of her vagina. “I…” she began again, suddenly seized with a bout of uncertainty. This was it right here. This was the last chance to back out of the deal before things got too serious. Rouge’s mind raced as she looked into Alex’s eyes, unsure of what to say or do.

Alex moved one hand down to his penis as he guided the head to the slit of her pussy. He pressed up against the entrance as Rouge let out another gasp, her breathing quickened as one hand came up instinctively to grab Alex’s shoulder. “Are you ready?” he asked simply, his eyes not leaving hers.

After another brief pause to consider, Rouge nodded. She had come too far. There was no backing out now. “Alright then… go ahead, big guy” she told him encouragingly, trying not to show how nervous this made her. With a determined look on his face, Alex began to slowly push the head of his penis inside of her. Thankfully Rouge was still quite wet, and it seemed like she was going to need it as he began to work his way inside. Rouge was panting now, trying not to cry out again as she felt him beginning to stretch the walls of her pussy. “Holy… shit…” she muttered through the panting as Alex slid even more of his shaft in. Figuring that he must be nearly done now and looking down, Rouge was shocked to see that he only had a little more than half buried inside her. Even as she watched, Alex let out a grunt as he pushed another inch… and then another… and then suddenly, unexpectedly, he slammed the rest in all at once. Rouge let out a sharp cry as their pelvises slapped together, and for a long moment both just laid still as they caught their breath. She was rather amazed, it was pretty much a perfect fit. 

Then, without any warning, Alex pulled about halfway out in one go, paused dramatically, and slammed it back in as Rouge let out a sharp cry of pleasure. Seeming satisfied, Alex began to fuck her slowly at first, sitting up and grabbing her hips with both hands for better leverage. “God… you are really fucking tight” Alex groaned as the sounds of their skin slapping together filled the room. 

“Y-yeah… you’re… pretty big…” Rouge managed, her eyes half closed as she tried to maintain her composure. It was really hard to think with that huge thing moving in and out of her. For one, it felt like her pussy was on fire right about now. Her hands were gripping the sheets around her tightly as she tried hard not to cry out, and she instinctively arched her back and gasped when one of Alex’s hands came up to gently rub one of her ears. “H-how… did you know… about my ears?” she managed to ask, squirming under his touch. One of her hands came up to pinch her right nipple as she began to pant.

“Just… read it online... that bats like this sort of thing” Alex said between grunts as he continued to fuck her. “Guess it was right” he muttered as he switched hands and started rubbing her other ear. 

Rouge found herself leaning her head into his hand as she breathed heavily, eyes locked onto his, her free hand coming up to tease her left nipple now. The hand caressing her ear stopped, and moved down to her chin this time, tilting it up slightly. As Rouge’s eyes opened slightly, wondering what he was doing, she was just in time to see Alex coming down to kiss her fiercely. His tongue moved insistantly around hers as he once again grabbed her hips with both hands and began fucking her even harder than before. Rouge moaned into Alex’s mouth as she kissed back just as intensely, her hands leaving her breasts as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Right now it almost felt like her mind was melting a bit as Alex continued to pound her pussy. This was far more intense than sex with a Mobian. It was almost too much, but Rouge didn’t even dream of telling him to stop. Instead she just continued to make out with him as he fucked her, making little muffled yelps every time he plunged into her.

Alex broke the kiss as he sat up again, taking a few deep breaths. His pace slowed a bit, and for just a second Rouge thought that he was about to come. Instead he pulled out of her completely, making her whine briefly in protest, until he grabbed her left leg and lifted it up over his shoulder, turning her whole body a bit in the process. Alex had a wide grin on his face as he lined up with her pussy again, his eyes still fixed on hers. “Hope you don’t mind if I mix it up. Get a little deeper.” Without waiting for a reply, Alex plunged right in again, burying his dick in her completely in one go. Rouge let out a cry of pleasure as Alex redoubled his grip and began humping her with gusto. It was true, from this position he was able to get even deeper, it felt like he was nearly going to hit her womb. 

“Oh, fuck…” Rouge muttered, shutting her eyes as her breasts bounced back and forth under the intense fucking. She couldn’t believe it, but once again she was feeling an orgasm incoming. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as she shut her eyes tightly. “Oh… fuuuuuck…!!!” she moaned, her body beginning to tense up. Rouge tried to maintain her composure for as long as possible, but when she felt one of Alex’s hands come down to stroke her clit, it was all over. Rouge let out a loud cry as her body trembled, squeezing Alex’s dick tightly inside of her. She heard Alex grunt, and then she let out a moan as he came inside of her. The two just stayed still for a moment, each breathing heavily, before Alex leaned in for a kiss. Rouge didn’t know what to think as Alex’s tongue invaded her mouth, her mind felt a bit foggy as she kissed back, her arms once again coming up to wrap around his neck.

“Well,” Alex said, breaking the kiss after a time. As Rouge removed her arms from around his neck, Alex pulled out of Rouge. She could feel the excess cum dripping out of her as he stretched. “I can already say with confidence that this was totally worth it.” He grinned down at her, and Rouge couldn’t help but notice that he was already completely hard again. “That was fucking awesome. You are absolutely amazing.”

Rouge couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face as she sat up. Flattery had always worked on her, after all. “Thank you. You… you’re pretty good yourself.” She tried to sound just a bit aloof, she really didn’t want him knowing how turned on she felt right now. After all, she had never come this quickly before. She was already grinding her thighs together in anticipation. 

“Thanks” Alex responded, still grinning faintly. The two just looked into each others’ eyes, the moment tense, until Alex sat on the bed and the two began to make out once again without a word. His hands came right up to her breasts this time, pinching both of her nipples as she climbed up into his lap. “God, you’re so fucking hot” he muttered briefly before going back in again, his tongue relentless as it fought with her own. 

As the two made out and Alex played with her breasts, it suddenly occurred to Rouge that she might, in some way, be able to take back the upper hand a bit here. Reaching down, she easily found Alex’s penis as she gave it a long, gentle stroke. That certainly seemed to grab his attention as he broke the kiss, looking at her expectantly. “How about…” she paused as she lined up her pussy with the tip of Alex’s dick. “I take the lead for a bit?” Without waiting for him to reply, Rouge sat down slowly upon Alex’s erection, letting out a gasp when he entered her again. She almost forgot how big it was.

Alex let out a groan as his hands left her breasts and gripped her waist. “Fine by me” he said a bit breathlessly. He let her set the pace as he laid back, his hands moving around to cup Rouge’s ass as she rode him.

As Rouge continued to fuck Alex, one hand on his chest to steady herself, she found herself biting her lip to stop from crying out too much. Every time she sat back down there was another burst of pleasure, her knees were starting to go a bit weak from it all. As Alex moved one hand from her ass up to her ear again, caressing it slowly, she couldn’t help but let out a moan of ecstasy as she rubbed her head against him. “Don’t… don’t stop” she breathed, her pelvis slapping against Alex with every thrust.

Moving his other hand from Rouge’s ass to her waist, Alex steadied his grip on her before thrusting up to meet her when she came down. Rouge let out a yelp of pleasure, and suddenly she had to bite her lip again as Alex began fucking her back in earnest. His other hand also moved from her ear to her waist to help steady himself, but before she could even complain he moved his mouth up to replace it. He ran his tongue along the edge before blowing gently on it, it was a simple thing but with ears as sensitive as hers she nearly broke out in goosebumps as she shuddered. Her breathing quickened as their pace properly synchronized, and before she knew it Rouge felt the oncoming orgasmonce again. ‘Four… four times now’ she thought faintly to herself as she slammed down on Alex, her pussy tightening around him. “Oh god, I…” was all Rouge managed to say as she came. She bit down on her finger to stop herself from crying out too loud, and she arched her back briefly as she closed her eyes and savored the moment. 

“Damn… did you just come again?” Alex asked, clearly delighted. His hands came up to caress her breasts, teasing the nipples gently. “I think you might be enjoying this more than I am.”

It was only now that Rouge realized that Alex was still quite hard inside of her. She opened her eyes disbelievingly as she briefly looked down at their crotches, as if expecting to see something different. As she looked back up at Alex’s grinning face, she found herself strangely hesitant to tell the truth. “No. Not… quite yet. Things were just getting intense, that’s all” she replied, trying her best to sound aloof. In truth she was trying her best to get her breath back right now as she looked around for that water bottle.

“Well then…” Alex began as he sat up with a smirk. One hand grabbed Rouge’s ass as the other steadied itself on the small of her back, and suddenly he stood up. Rouge let out a squeak of surprise as her arms wrapped around his neck as Alex began to walk forward. “In that case there’s something I’ve always wanted to try.”

“What…” was all Rouge got out before she felt her back gently bump against the wall. Alex pushed her up against it, sliding her body down a bit for easy access before he began lining his dick up again.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck someone up against a wall like this” Alex growled as he thrust up inside of Rouge. One hand seized her waist while the other steadied itself on her shoulder, and with that he began fucking her with renewed gusto.

Rouge’s eyes rolled up into her head and she moaned like a slut as Alex fucked her pussy harder than it had ever been fucked before. In this position it felt like his penis was nearly brushing up against her cervix, she hadn’t ever felt anything like it. Both of Rouge’s hands just rubbed at Alex’s chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt like she couldn’t even form coherent words anymore as she just looked into Alex’s eyes. ‘I need to just… calm down here’ Rouge thought to herself. ‘I can’t be coming so quickly every time.’

With that mentality, Rouge thankfully found herself lasting for a few more minutes at least. One of her hands was now steading itself on Alex’s shoulder as he continued to pound at her, and for a second there she thought she would be alright. Then, Alex suddenly halted. For a moment Rouge thought that he was about to come himself; but instead he shifted his grip, pulled Rouge away from the wall, and started fucking her again while standng up in the middle of the room. Rouge found herself gripping onto Alex’s neck again as she was bounced up and down on his cock. “You’re… basically... the perfect size for this…” Alex said breathlessly as he fucked her with wild abandon. “This is so fucking good!”

As she clung onto Alex, Rouge could only let out a small cry of pleasure every time he slammed back into her. His dick was brushing up against her clit in this position, and now she was once again feeling that now-familiar stirring. ‘Am I really about to come again?’ she thought to herself. One of Alex’s hands released her waist briefly to smack her ass, and all Rouge could do was let out a moan as she hung there, getting fucked completely stupid. That feeling of the orgasm getting closer was building, but this felt distinctly different than before. Her whole body seemed to be trembling in anticipation now as her breathing quickened. ‘Oh shit… maybe I need to tell him to slow down’ Rouge considered. ‘I feel like if I come again right now… I might…’ 

Shaking those thoughts aside, Rouge tried her best to say something. “Sl… Slow d…” she managed after a moment, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. She looked directly into Alex’s eyes, trying to communicate what she couldn’t quite say as he pounded away at her pussy.

For just a moment there, Rouge thought that her message had got through to Alex. He slowed down, and he looked back down at her with some concern. The calm only lasted that brief moment, however. Alex’s mouth clamped down over hers before she could say or do anything else, and she could feel his tongue exploring her mouth greedily. Rouge could only make out in return, her mind unable to fight back right now. Then, Alex slammed her back up against the wall again as he started fucking her harder than ever. Rouge pressed her body up against him, not even caring anymore as his pace increased. He was going to come soon, she could feel it, but frankly she was as well. As he broke the kiss and thrust back into her one last time, Rouge felt that warm rush of semen as she herself came.

The orgasm this time was quite unlike any one she’d ever had before. It was like a lightning bolt of pleasure struck her vagina, travelling up her spine. Stars exploded in front of her eyes as Rouge let out a loud unapologetic cry. She could feel her pussy squirting quite notably as she held onto Alex tightly, before she finally collapsed against his chest. Right now she felt absolutely spent as he cradled her gently, and she buried her face into Alex’s sweaty chest, savoring his scent. Rouge took long, deep breaths, trying to catch her breath as she went completely limp in Alex’s arms.

“Woah” Alex exclaimed, also breathing hard as he cradled Rouge in his arms. “I was gonna ask if that was good for you too, but… obviously, yeah” he said with clear pride in his voice. 

“I… yeah… I…” Rouge gasped between breaths. She really did need a minute, that orgasm was something else. 

“Oh. Uh…” Alex hesitated for a moment before moving towards the bed and laying Rouge down on her back. “Let me... get you some water” he said as he glanced around, before grabbing a bottle on the nearby table and passing it to her. Rouge took it wordlessly as she drank it down, closing her eyes as she let the world come back into focus. “Are… you ok?” he asked slowly, concern in his voice. Nodding, Rouge continued to keep her eyes shut for now as her breathing stabilized, and her head began to clear up again. She just drank at the bottle for now, as a plan of action solidified in her mind. 

“...I guess I should probably slow down a bit, huh?” Alex asked as he lay down, just as Rouge opened her eyes and sat up. “Sorry. It was so damn good, I kinda just got wrapped up in-” he began, until Rouge got up and straddled his chest.

Running her hands slowly across his chest, Rouge looked Alex straight in the eyes as she spoke. “You’re not really gonna slow down, are you?” she asked, noticing a hint of actual disappointment in her own voice. “Do I have to motivate you again?” Moving off his chest again, Rouge crawled to the center of the bed and laid her head down as she stuck her ass high in the air. She glanced around at Alex as he stared back, gently swaying her hips as she presented herself to him. “Come on. Don’t stop yet, ok?”

A wide grin on his face, Alex practically sprang up onto his knees as he moved into position. Rouge shivered with delight as she felt the head of his penis rubbing up against her. “You don’t have to ask me twice…” he muttered as he began to push himself inside. As Rouge began to pant even more she could feel Alex’s hands coming up to play with her nipples. “God, your body is so goddamn amazing” he said as he began to fuck her. He let go of her breasts, only to sit up and grip her hips as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Rouge couldn’t do much besides groan wordlessly as Alex fucked the hell out of her. Every time his hand would come down and smack her ass she’d yelp and tighten her pussy involuntarily, and as he kept going once again there was that feeling of an orgasm incoming. Unlike the previous times though, Rouge actively welcomed it. “I’m getting c-close..” she managed, glancing over her shoulder. “D-don’t slow down!”

“Hmmm…” Suddenly, and quite annoyingly, Alex did slow down and then pulled out of her completely. “Actually, one sec.” Turning to look, Rouge saw Alex stand up off the bed and stretch his back left and right. His hands came down, snagging her waist and pulling her forcefully into position. “Sorry. It’s just a little easier…” Alex lifted her whole backside up, her knees leaving the bed, then plunged back into her. “To fuck you harder like this.” 

Rouge gasped and gripped the bed sheets even tighter as she shut her eyes. She was being utterly manhandled now, her upper body sliding back and forth rapidly along the bed’s surface as Alex continued to give her the fucking of a lifetime. Rouge shuddered with pleasure, she should probably hate being treated like this but it was such a huge turn-on. “Y-yeah… F… fuck me… with that b-big human d… dick…” she found herself muttering, eyes squeezing shut as the orgasm drew nearer.

“You’re almost there, right?” Alex asked, his hand briefly leaving her hips to smack her ass again. “I can feel you tightening up.” Rouge just nodded as Alex chuckled. “Then… have some more… of my big human dick” he grunted, a teasing note to his voice. Rouge didn’t even care right now, her eyes were screwed shut as she was thrust forwards and backwards over and over. 

As Alex’s hand came down to smack her ass again and then a third time, finally Rouge had enough. She cried out loudly as she came, and once again the orgasm was like fireworks exploding in front of her eyes. Her whole body trembled as her pussy clamped down on Alex’s penis, and Rouge felt immensely satisfied as he came inside of her as well. Both took a long moment to catch their breath before Alex pulled out and lowered her back down to the bed. He sat down on the bed next to her as she sat up, the two staring at one another. Then Rouge climbed back into his lap, Alex’s face already coming down to meet hers as she kissed him. 

The two made out fiercely, Rouge grinding her pussy against Alex’s semi-hard erection, and soon it was back up to full mast. “Sorry. I can’t wait anymore” Rouge whispered into Alex’s ear as she reached down and grasped his shaft. “I need to feel you inside me again.” With that she repositioned herself, letting the tip of his dick slip back inside her. Sighing in contentment as one of his hands came up to stroke her ear, Rouge placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders and rode his cock. 

The two were mostly silent as they fucked this time. Rouge rode Alex slower than before, partly because she was admittedly getting a bit tired, but also because she wanted to savor this. She was… beginning to have some strange feelings develop, even now she couldn’t stop looking into Alex’s eyes. Leaning in Rouge kissed him again, her tongue lazily coiling around his as both of his hands came down to grab her ass. The two made out for what felt like a long time, Rouge loving how large and powerful Alex’s tongue felt. It was like she was being totally dominated.

Almost as if he heard her thoughts just then Alex began to reposition himself, all while not breaking the kiss. He gently turned and laid her down onto the bed, finally breaking the kiss as he looked down at her. Rouge just wordlessly spread her legs wide, and Alex began to fuck her with slow, strong thrusts. 

“Alex… I…” Rouge panted after a time. Her eyes were half open as she looked into Alex’s, her breasts jiggling madly as he fucked her. “I think I-”

“You’re… about to come again?” Alex asked with a grin, sweat beading his brow.

Rouge’s eyes went wide. Yes, she was about to come, but that certainly wasn’t what she was about to say to him. “...Y-yeah, that’s it” she partially lied with a nod, feeling glad that she couldn’t noticeably blush like human women. “Fuck me with that big cock, daddy” she whispered, as sexily as she could. Thankfully Alex didn’t even seem to notice anything weird as he sped up, their skin slapping together noisily. 

Finally it happened, as Alex reached down with one hand and gently teased her clit with two fingers Rouge came again. Like the last couple of orgasms, this one also hit her pretty hard. She let out a loud, high-pitched cry, her body shaking as her pussy squirted. Alex wasn’t far behind yet again, thrusting into her another dozen or so times before he himself groaned, filling Rouge up yet again. As Alex pulled out, her pussy dripping steadily onto the sheets, she was quite thankful that Mobians and Humans couldn’t crossbreed. Both Rouge and Alex flopped out on the bed, breathing hard as they bathed in the afterglow.

Rouge was the first to speak, turning towards Alex as she sat up on her elbows. “So… do you wanna keep going?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hmmm…” Alex looked Rouge over, raising an eyebrow in return. Then, to her surprise, he shrugged. “Nah. Not tonight, I think. Honestly I’m pretty beat after all that, we have been fucking for well over an hour.” Rouge felt just a bit saddened to hear that, until he added, “Plus I’ve got you until ten tomorrow morning, remember? I wanna be nice and rested.”

“Oh. Right.” Rouge felt strangely relieved as Alex moved towards the pillows. She actually had forgotten for a bit there that she wasn’t just here for the night. Plus, in truth, she was starting to get a bit sore. The sex had been incredible so far, but she had a feeling that she might get bruised if she didn’t pace herself. Alex was quite rough after all, she thought with a shiver of pleasure as she climbed alongside him, snuggling up to his collarbone. “Good point” she said as Alex pulled the covers over both of them.

-

The gentle stinging of sunlight on her eyes eventually rose Rouge from slumber, and at first she just turned away and settled back into her pillow. She felt extremely rested right now, after all. However soon she realized that something was wrong. This didn’t feel like her bed at all. Opening her eyes Rouge sat up straight, her naked breasts bouncing free as she looked around. She was currently alone in Alex’s bed, the door opened a crack as faint sounds drifted up from downstairs.

It took Rouge a moment to remember exactly what she was doing here, but all too quickly she remembered the events from yesterday. In startling detail. Groaning, Rouge put her face in her hands. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I said some of that stuff…” she muttered to herself, recollections of last night drifting to the surface. She’d certainly said “big human dick” a couple of times, and she was pretty sure she’d called him “daddy” too. It was embarrassing just to think about.

After she did think about it for a second though, Rouge started shifting her thighs uncomfortably as she started to get a bit wet. Alex certainly had been… different than Mobians. Not a bad kind of different either. Her eyes glanced to the clock on the bedside table, which currently read ‘7:36’. That meant Alex had a little over two hours left with her. As Rouge thought about that, she felt strangely torn. Sure she was going to get the Chaos Emerald soon, but…

Pushing that aside, Rouge sighed as she got out of bed, stretching. She first headed to the bathroom, taking a quick shower to wash off the previous night. Feeling quite refreshed, she sighed gratefully as she toweled herself off and stepped back into Alex’s bedroom. Not wanting to dress back into her own stuff just yet, Rouge looked over Alex’s clothes which she had previously strewn all over the floor. After a moment of searching she found suitable clothes, namely a pair of gym shorts and a worn t-shirt from some beer company. Thankfully her wide hips and large chest made them a decent wear, and after slipping on some socks she made her way downstairs.

The sounds soon came into focus as Rouge descended the stairs, and as she entered the kitchen she could see Alex humming to himself as he lazily worked. There was a large skillet and kettle on the stovetop which he glanced up from, grinning widely. “Oh, you’re awake! Good morning! I was just about to come and get ya. You hungry?”

After thinking about it, Rouge nodded. Technically they hadn’t even eaten dinner yesterday, just a late lunch. “Actually, yeah.” Hopping up onto a chair on the table nearby, she smiled as she propped her face up on one hand. “Whatcha making?” she asked, expecting some scrambled eggs or something.

“Some strawberry mascarpone crepes. I was also going to make either tea or coffee, which would you prefer?” Alex asked, walking over to the fridge as he began to take a couple bowls out.

Blinking, Rouge felt a bit surprised. “Tea please. How… long have you been awake?”

Pursing his lips, Alex thought for a moment as he opened the pantry and retrieved a box of tea bags. “Oh, around two hours now I guess. Why?”

“Well…” Rouge hesitated, not wanting to seem ungrateful. “It’s just, if you were up for so long, you could have woken me up. I could have helped or whatever.”

Pouring some boiling water into two mugs, Alex laughed and waved her concerns away. “Don’t worry about it. I thought about waking you up at first, but you didn’t even notice when I got out of bed. I figured you could use the rest.” Putting a tea bag in each mug, he turned to give her a look. “Want any honey in yours?”

“Yes, thank you.” Rouge once again felt surprised. That had been very nice of Alex. It had been awhile since she’d slept so soundly. Then, as he walked over with her tea and handed it over, she found her heart starting to race. “I… really appreciate this” she found herself saying as she avoided his gaze, and cursed herself internally. Why was she suddenly feeling so nervous?

“Like I said, don’t worry about it. It’s just crepes, nothing super fancy.” Alex didn’t even seem to notice anything unusual as he made his way to the stove and flicked it on. 

Rouge just sat and watched at first, sipping at her tea as Alex melted butter and then poured a cup of batter in the pan. It occurred to her that this was the first time someone had made her breakfast in quite a while. Even the last guy she’d briefly dated hadn’t done that, the best he’d done was just offer to pick them up some donuts. “So where'd you learn to cook?” she eventually asked as he started on the third crepe. 

Turning to look at her, Alex shrugged. “Just sort of picked it up watching cooking videos and reading recipes. I live alone here, so I have a lot of time to experiment.”

Nodding, Rouge felt just a twinge of guilt at his words. She wasn’t an awful cook, but she tended to order takeout far more than she would care to admit. “Yeah… I should probably be doing that more myself. I just don’t like cooking when it’s just for me, to be honest.”

“Well if you want, we could always…” Alex hesitated for a moment, then his eyes widened as he looked around. “Shit!” He swore as he turned the crepe over. “Oh. Good. It’s not burned bad. I’ll just eat that one.” 

Feeling her heart beating a bit faster, Rouge had perked up at Alex’s words. However he didn’t finish his line of thought as he made the fourth crepe and laid it out to cool with the others before retrieving another bowl from the counter. After spooning some filling into each crepe and rolling them up, he laid them out on a plate and topped them with what looked like a strawberry compote. Though she felt slightly annoyed Alex hadn’t kept going, she had to admit that these did look rather delectable as he laid the plate in front of her along with some silverware. “Thanks. Don’t mind if I do.” As Alex seated himself across from Rouge she cut herself a forkful of crepe, tasting it a bit cautiously. She’d never had mascarpone before, whatever that was supposed to be. 

However, it turned out she had nothing to worry about as she chewed. Her eyes widened as she swallowed, taking another forkful. “This… is delicious” she said without a hint of flattery. As she chewed her second bite, she sighed in contentment. The crepes were so thin and light, and both the topping and filling were bursting with flavor. “You really made all this yourself?” 

Nodding as he finished chewing and took a sip of his tea, Alex smiled proudly. “Yup. They were selling fresh strawberries at the store the other day so I made most of them into that compote, and I used the rest for breakfast. Crepes are also no big deal once you’ve done them before.”

“Hmm,” Rouge sipped at her own tea before scooping up another forkful. “That’s… very impressive.” It was weird to admit, but she was starting to feel pretty horny again. A man who could fuck her hard was very nice of course, but a man who would surprise her with a homemade breakfast was also a turn-on as well. 

It wasn’t long until both finished their meals, Alex picking up their bare plates and bringing them to the sink. “Thank you so much for that” Rouge sighed in contentment as she finished her tea. “That’s the best breakfast I’ve had in a long time.”

“Glad to hear it” Alex called back, sounding very pleased with himself as he put everything on the countertops away. “You sure you don’t want any more? I have a bit left over here.”

Shaking her head, Rouge smiled. “No, thank you. I think that’ll be fine for now.” In truth, she could have probably eaten another crepe, but there was something else on her mind. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she was a bit disheartened to see that it was 8:32 right now. There was less than an hour and a half left with Alex.

“Everything ok?” Turning to Alex, she could see that he was looking at her with his head slightly cocked to the side. 

Nodding slowly, Rouge felt torn. It was almost like… Alex wasn’t even concerned about fucking her. “Yeah… I’m just…” she paused, her brain not providing any further words. ‘I can’t just… tell him that I wanna fuck already’ she thought desperately to herself. “Sorry, I’m just thinking about the... Chaos Emerald” she said, nodding. That was a good cover. “Yeah. You said you hid it. I assume you didn’t hide it here, right? Will we have to go far?”

Alex thought about it, then shook his head. “Oh right. That. No, we won’t have to go far at all. In fact…” glancing at the clock, Alex raised an eyebrow. “It’s not ten o’clock yet but… why don’t I just give it to you now?”

Sitting upright, Rouge became quite alert. “Really?!” She asked, feeling quite excited, though she managed to calm herself enough to ask something she’d been wondering. “So, tell me. Which room is it hidden in? I’m guessing the attic, right? Or maybe underneath one of the floorboards in the shed outside?”

“What?” Scoffing, Alex looked at her incredulously. “Nah. It’s right here in the kitchen.” Before Rouge could ask anything else, Alex walked over to an aloe vera plant on the ground near the window. Grasping the stem of the plant firmly he pulled gently, and most of the soil came up in one big chunk along with the plant. Reaching in with his free hand, Alex grabbed something inside and took it out, putting the aloe gently back in place. Turning to face her again he grinned, holding a slightly dirty Chaos Emerald aloft. “Yup, here we are.”

As Alex made his way to the sink to wash off the Emerald and his hands, Rouge could only gape. “You… hid it in a plant? Right near the window?” she asked, feeling appalled. How had she not checked the plants?

From the looks of it, Alex was suppressing a laugh as he walked over and handed Rouge the Chaos Emerald. “Maybe not THE safest place but… it worked on a jewel thief, right?”

“...Point taken” Rouge grumbled, reluctantly smiling despite her efforts to stop herself. Looking down at the Emerald in her hands, Rouge smiled as she continued to gaze upon it for a moment. This was it. She had done it. There was still one thing on her mind though. Glancing as stealthily as she could, Rouge checked what time it was. Seeing that it was 8:38 now, she felt quite good. That left them over an hour. Not wanting to seem too eager, Rouge sighed and placed the Emerald on the table. “So. I take it that now that I have this… our transaction is done?” she asked innocently.

As Alex’s eyes widened, Rouge had to resist the urge to smile. It was fun to tease him. “I mean… maybe we could wait until ten? I was hoping we could continue where we left off last night.”

Letting out a long, exaggerated sigh, Rouge nodded. “Well. We DID make a deal, I suppose.” She stood up, stretching her arms over her head. “And I wouldn’t want to be known as someone who flakes out on deals, would I?”

Getting to his feet as well, Alex’s exuberance was palpable. “So…” With one motion he reached down and scooped Rouge up in his arms as she let out a thrilled giggle. “Upstairs then?”

“You’ve only got a little over an hour left” she whispered, tracing circles on his chest with a finger. “Better make it count, right?”

As Alex rushed to the stairs with Rouge in his arms, she reminded herself to not act so embarrassing this time. She wouldn’t be shouting stuff like “big human dick” or “daddy” this time, she promised herself.

Of course not long after, as Rouge had her legs wrapped around Alex’s waist as she got fucked senseless, she would find herself breaking those promises. 

-

It was late as Alex drove home, only half listening to the radio. Sighing in frustration he switched it off, his mind elsewhere as he weaved through traffic. A little over a month had passed since he last saw Rouge and frankly, he hadn’t stopped thinking about her since. Alex had been so sure that he would see her again after she left. Even now that final morning with her was etched into his memory.

Though she was supposed to leave at ten that day, Rouge had ended up staying until almost eleven. At first she kept saying “five more minutes” until she finally just gave up and fucked him until she could barely move. Once she had her fill she had finally gotten dressed and headed out. As he saw her to the door he had, of course, asked her for her phone number. She hadn’t given it to him though, only smiling and telling him “I’ll be in touch” as she left, and so far that was the last he’d seen of her.

Of course Alex had suspected that her being so into him was just a ruse. Heck that extra hour or so may have just been a kind of pity fuck. After all, as Rouge herself had pointed out, a mere night of sex was a pretty low price for a Chaos Emerald. However, though this had occurred to him more than once by now, Alex couldn't completely get behind the idea. There was something about the way that Rouge acted that day, something that told Alex that at least part of it wasn’t a lie. For now though, all he could do was wait. ‘I knew I should have just asked her that morning’ Alex thought to himself, cursing his indecisiveness. 

After parking the car in the driveway Alex yawned as he walked to his front door, fumbling with the keys. He was just considering what to make for dinner that night as he kicked off his shoes, locking the door behind him as he entered and headed to the kitchen. As his living room came into sight though, he let out a gasp and took a step back, his eyes widening. Rouge was just sitting there on the couch, her legs folded daintily as she smiled at him. “Hey there, Alex. Long time no see.”

“R-Rouge!” Alex replied, a huge smile spreading across his face. Walking over to the couch he sat down opposite from her, his eyes roaming her body. She looked to be wearing clothes a lot more casual than last time, namely tight jean shorts, a white t-shirt, and sandals. “Wow, I… I wasn’t expecting you.” Giving her a raised eyebrow, his smile widened. “You know you don’t have to break into my house every time, right?”

Waving that away, Rouge almost seemed flattered. “Oh, come on. You didn’t seem to mind that much last time. Anyhow, there’s a few reasons I came here today.” Rouge reached down behind the couch where she sat, and fished out a large silver bucket. Inside were a pair of what looked like champagne bottles, both well chilled. “First off… we’re celebrating tonight!”

As Rouge also fished a couple of champagne flutes from her hiding place and went to open the first bottle, Alex felt quite confused. “Wait, what are we celebrating? And besides that, where have you been for the past month?”

Bracing herself, Rouge popped the cork on the first bottle, setting it gently aside. “We are celebrating…” she began as she filled the two glasses and set the bottle aside. “The fact that, as of today, I’ve sold the Emerald off” she finished as she tapped her flute against his and took a sip. 

Taking a quick drink from his own glass, Alex raised his eyebrows. “Oh, congratulations! I didn’t think you’d be selling it somehow. I figured you were more the type to keep it in a private collection.”

Chuckling, Rouge shook her head. “With most gems? Sure. But I’ve learned that keeping a Chaos Emerald is just asking for trouble. Better to just sell it off.” Settling back, she gave him a smile as she nursed her flute of champagne. “As to where I’ve been the past month, well… It does take a while to arrange a transaction like that, you understand. Some rich folks are especially paranoid about giving up that much money.”

“Yeah, I can understand that.” Alex smiled in return, but his mind was at work. She had avoided eye contact while she gave her explanation. It was a small thing, and perhaps he was overthinking things, but he felt like she hadn’t been entirely honest just then.

“Which reminds me. I have something for you.” Rouge reached back to her hiding place one last time, producing a crumpled brown bag. Passing it over to him, she grinned. “Hope you like it.”

Taking the bag from Rouge, Alex opened the top curiously as he peered inside. He hadn’t been expecting much, maybe a book or whatever, but instead he gaped openly at the large wad of cash. “Wait… what?” Alex felt bewildered as he took the money out, thumbing through it as he made a brief estimate. There was a little more than ten thousand bucks inside by the looks of it, nowhere near what he was first offered but still quite nice. “Not that I don’t appreciate this but, why are you giving this to me?”

“I make it a habit of rewarding people who lead me to bouts of good fortune. I also gave a little kickback to the guy from the pawn shop too.” Finishing off her champagne, she moved to pour herself another, stifling a laugh at his expression. “You don’t have to freak out. It’s not that much money, you know. Comparatively.” Reaching over she pat his knee, rubbing it soothingly. “Just take it. Buy yourself something nice or whatever. I’d feel bad if I made all this money and you got nothing.”

Nodding, Alex put the wad of bills back into the bag and put it aside for now. “Alright. Sure.” Alex had stopped caring about the money as soon as Rouge touched him, even now she hadn’t removed her hand just yet. “So. What do you want to do to celebrate? I could make some dinner. Or maybe we could… watch a movie or something?”

“Hmmm…” Rouge hummed to herself, tracing slow circles on Alex’s knee with her finger. “So here’s the thing. I’ve been thinking over these last few weeks.” Reaching over to the coffee table, Rouge put her glass down before getting up, moving over and sitting down in his lap. “And it occurred to me that I really screwed you over back then.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex drained his own flute of champagne, placing it down on the table. He tried to remain calm as Rouge looked up into his face, innocently. He could see right down her shirt from this position, and judging by her expression she was well aware. “How so?”

Running a hand up and down Alex’s chest, she shrugged. “I got a Chaos Emerald out of the deal, and all you got was one day of sex. Seems to me like you got played pretty hard, even with that little bonus.” There was a teasing note to her voice, almost like she was trying to rile him up. “But thankfully for you, I’ve decided to make things right. Here’s what I was thinking.” Rouge moved her body, straddling Alex’s waist as she knelt down on the couch. She moved her face close to his, their lips close enough for them to kiss. “Why don’t I offer you one more night? That way I don’t feel guilty anymore and you get compensated appropriately for the Emerald.” Squeezing him with her hips, Rouge gave him a sultry look. “What do you say?”

Alex took a long moment to think as he placed his hands on Rouge’s shoulders. This was it, he could feel it. This was the moment that would seal his fate with Rouge going forward. He had to be careful, say the right thing here. Or this really might just end. “Rouge…” Alex said, looking deep into her eyes as she stared back. Then he pushed her away from him a bit, a smirk spreading across his face. “That’s a complete load of bullshit. Cut the crap.”

“Wha…” Rouge’s expression went from sultry to stunned. “What?” Then, like a switch had been flipped, she scowled furiously. “Excuse me? I come here out of the goodness of my heart, and-”

“Bull. Shit.” Alex just stared back at her, unflinching. “You came back here because you felt guilty? Come on. You were coming here to rob me in the first place, remember? You seriously expect me to believe that now you suddenly felt bad about that?” When Rouge opened and closed her mouth, searching for something to say, he leaned in close to her ear. “See, I know the REAL reason you came here tonight.”

Rouge pulled away just far enough to lock eyes with him again. He couldn’t help noticing that she was already breathing heavily, her nipples hard buds under her shirt. She didn’t seem to be wearing a bra today. “Fine. Then you tell me, why did I come here?” she demanded.

Reaching down with both hands, Alex grabbed Rouge’s asscheeks and pulled her close to his body as she gasped, eyes never leaving his. “You came here because you wanted to get fucked” he said clearly as his eyes looked over her body. “You wanted me to fuck you again with my big human dick. Isn’t that right?”

“I… I didn’t…” Rouge started to say, eyes still never leaving his. She moaned as Alex’s fingers played with her skin. “It’s just…” she began again, her hands rubbing his chest. Then, rather unexpectedly, she grit her teeth and balled her hands into fists. “You… you ruined sex for me, you know!” 

Staring back, Alex’s hands on her ass even stopped. He didn’t know what to say. “Excuse me?” he finally managed when Rouge didn’t elaborate.

“It’s just what I said.” Rouge looked fiercely into Alex’s face. “Ever since I slept with you, masturbating just… it’s just not the same! I can’t even come half the time!” Looking away from him, Rouge looked down at the couch in embarrassment. “I even bought a couple new dildos. Ones that were… closer to your size. And it’s still just not the same.” Rouge gave Alex a pleading look as she pressed herself close to him again. “So, you’re right ok? I didn’t feel guilty. But we can still do this, right?”

Once again Alex put his hands on Rouge’s shoulders as he gently pushed her back a bit, giving them a bit of space. He needed to do this right. “Look. Rouge. I need to be honest with you here. I also want to do this, but the thing is, I don’t want this to be just for one more night.” Taking a deep breath, Alex readied himself as Rouge stared at him expectantly. This was it. “I was hoping... that you’d be ok with us dating.”

It took Rouge a few seconds to react to that. At first she was staring at him expectantly as if anticipating a punchline, but when she realized he was being quite serious her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with one hand. “Wait… wait” Rouge said in a slightly muffled voice. “You’re really not joking?”

Smiling, Alex shook his head. “No. I’m not joking. I’m very serious.” Taking Rouge’s hand, he interlocked his fingers with hers. “Look, even if we did spend time together the other day just because of a business transaction, I had a great time. I thought we got along pretty well. So like I said, I don’t want this to just be for tonight, or one more night after this. I want to try and build a relationship with you. If it doesn’t work out long term then I understand, but I do want to give it a shot.”

Rouge just stared back into his face in silence as Alex waited for an answer. Then, she broke eye contact and looked down. Alex felt his heart plummet for a moment, dreading the response. “I really tried to forget about you this past month, you know.” The hand gripping his squeezed tighter. “I kept telling myself it was just a job. Getting involved further isn’t usually what I do.” Looking back up into his eyes, Rouge’s face seemed apprehensive. “You know, if we do this people are going to label us, right? We’re going to get talked about.”

“I don’t care about that,” Alex responded immediately. “Some people are always going to talk. And besides, Mobian/Human couples aren’t as rare nowadays. We’d hardly be the first.”

“That’s true…” Rouge bit her bottom lip, thinking. He didn’t press the issue as she pondered, her hand still interlocked with his. Rouge’s face was unreadable as she opened her mouth slowly before speaking. “If… if you’re serious…” Stopping, Rouge took a deep breath to steady herself. “If you’re really serious about this… then… alright. I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Alex just stared back, stunned. For some reason he had been expecting this to be a much harder sell. “Really? You will?” he asked, not able to stop himself. It almost seemed too good to be true. 

Sighing, Rouge held out a hand. “Unlock your phone and give it to me.” Almost without thinking he did what he was told, and Rouge took some time typing in some information. Then, holding up the phone and smiling cheerfully, she took a selfie before passing it back over. “There” she said, a faint smile still on her lips. 

Checking out his phone, Alex’s heart leapt with joy. Rouge had put in all of her contact info. Not just her number but even her email and physical addresses as well, all topped off with the new selfie she had taken. “Holy shit.” Diverting his attention back to Rouge, Alex could only grin like an idiot. “I guess it’s official then” he said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

“Sure is. Don’t you make me regret this, ok?” Rouge asked, slipping her arms around Alex’s neck. She began to move her ass back and forth along his erection, a needy look on her face. “So… it’s ok if we fuck now?”

“Goddamn you’re eager” Alex growled, not able to hold himself back any longer as he moved his lips towards hers. Rouge met him halfway, her tongue eagerly coming out to meet his own. Moving his hand down Rouge’s leg, he slipped off one of her sandals, then the other as they made out. Next he made his way to Rouge’s shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping them before he reached inside of her panties with both hands, cupping her ass. At the same time Rouge was already unbuttoning his shirt, as she finished Alex shrugged his way out of it, tossing the garment aside. 

Breaking the kiss Rouge sat back as she reached down with both hands, grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. Just as he’d seen she wasn’t wearing a bra, and her naked breasts bounced free as she sighed in relief. “One second.” Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties she pulled them and her shorts down in one go, getting one leg and then the other out before throwing it all into the growing pile. The now fully naked Rouge smiled wide as her hands made their way to Alex’s jeans, unbuckling the belt and pulling it off. She began to unbutton his pants, her hands slow and steady. “Now, since I agreed to be your girlfriend, you’re going to have to let me take the lead this time, ok? At least at first.” After unzipping him Rouge sat up slightly, allowing Alex to slip his pants and boxers down to his ankles before kicking them aside. 

Now that they were both naked, Rouge climbed back into his lap and kissed him again, slow and sensual as Alex’s hand came up to lazily rub her ear. Then, breathing hard as she pulled her mouth away, Rouge ground her pelvis against Alex. “Sorry but… I can’t… wait anymore…” Reaching down Rouge seized his cock, positioning it carefully before she sat down gingerly on it. “Ahhhh… finally” Rouge sighed in contentment, biting her lip eagerly as more and more of his dick entered her. “God I missed this.”

“I missed this too” Alex huffed back as he grabbed Rouge’s ass with both hands, slamming her down the rest of the way onto his dick. Her moans were unrestrained as they began to fuck, Rouge letting out a little yelp of pleasure every time he drove back inside. “I’m so happy you’re my girlfriend” he said without thinking as their rhythm increased.

“...Geez.” Rouge looked away from his face as she slowed down, and for a moment Alex thought he had sounded a bit too corny. “Don’t say stuff like that so earnestly. I… I don’t know how to respond.”

Chuckling, Alex put a finger under her chin, tilting Rouge’s face to meet his as he kissed her softly. “Sorry. But it’s still true.” Putting both hands under Rouge’s thighs, Alex redoubled his grip and lifted her up before dropping her back onto his cock as she cried out and arched her back. Soon he had gained speed, lifting her up before Rouge slammed her ass back down again. After a few minutes of that she was practically panting, and judging by the look she was giving him she was getting close to coming. He had seen that look often enough. “Nearly there?” Alex teased, grunting with exertion as he thrust up into Rouge over and over.

“Just… about…” Rouge muttered, her eyes slightly unfocused. “Almost…” Rouge tightened her grip on Alex’s shoulders as she bucked against him a few more times until finally she slammed her ass down, letting out a long, high-pitched cry. “A-Alex!” she exclaimed in extacy, her pussy tightening like a vice around his cock.

There was no way Alex could take much more. “Rouge” he murmured as he came. This time Rouge was the one to go in for the kiss, greedily pushing against him as her body seemed to milk every bit of semen it could from his dick. 

As the orgasm faded both reluctantly broke the kiss off, and Rouge let out a very satisfied sigh as she flopped her head against Alex’s chest. “Oh, I needed that.” After only a few seconds to bask in the afterglow however, Rouge suddenly stood up, Alex’s cock coming free with a wet pop. Getting down onto the floor, she stretched her arms over her head with a satisfied look. “Ok. Now, get up. We’re taking a shower” she said as she took his hand and began to walk towards the back of the house, not even bothering with her clothes.

Standing up at once, Alex nodded as he followed behind. “We are?” he asked, unable to stop himself from staring at Rouge’s ass. 

“Well, of course.” Looking over her shoulder, Rouge gave him a sly smile. “I’m not going to suck your dick until you clean up a bit, after all.”

Already rock hard again, Alex could only grin like an idiot. “Well… of course, yeah” he replied, Rouge letting out a chuckle as they made their way to the bathroom.


End file.
